


I'm in love with you, I hope that's ok

by CrowsAce



Series: RemRom fluff [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nail Polish, The princes have got to slay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: For the prompt: College Remus and Roman painting each other’s nails and having a movie nigh.  Somehow in the middle of the night they confess feelings.(Prompt from pleasedonthurtcjstar on tumblr)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: RemRom fluff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769509
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	I'm in love with you, I hope that's ok

One of the many things Roman was thankful for was his brother, without him Roman would surely be lost. 

Everyone knew Roman to be the most adventurous and outgoing person around, and for the most part he was! But sometimes he burned himself out, overwhelmed himself to the point of almost collapsing in exhaustion.

  
  


That's where Remus came in.

  
  


Over the years the older of the two took it upon himself to make sure his younger sibling took the proper time out to recuperate and look after himself. 

  
  


Being at college didn't change this. 

  
  


Luckily they both went to the same college - honestly it was not so much luck as it was neither could imagine being without the other - so on the friday after their lessons were done with for the week and they could just take the evening to relax, Remus forced his brother into his dorm room, put on some disney movie, ordered them some pizza and pulled out his brother's makeup bag and started riffling through.

  
  


"What colours would you like?"

  
  


"Hmm, how about red and black?" Roman suggested.

  
  


Remus nodded, pulling the colours out, adding green and silver to the mix.

  
  


It wasn't until they had eaten their fill of the pizza and the third Disney film came on did Remus start on his brother's nails.

Gently taking hold of his brother's hand, filing the nails first before getting to work.

  
  
  


Roman smiled fondly as he watched his brother work with such care. 

The way the other always took care of him and looked out for him did things to him, things that made his heart flutter and his stomach clench in on itself.

  
  
  


He didn't know when his love for the other turned less platonic and more romantic, but he knew it was slowly becoming a problem, one he wasn't too sure he knew how to solve. 

Not without confessing first.

  
  


Oh but he knew that could go so horribly wrong, it could ruin what they already have. Remus could start hating him, or at the very least be disgusted by him. Would Remus stop caring for him? Would he start backing off? Just the thoughts made Roman want to cry.

  
  


But he couldn't suffer in silence anymore, he had to say how he felt, let the other know. It was the only way he could possibly move on from this, confess then get rejected and deal with the fall out. He just had to think of a way to phrase it delicately.

  
  


"Are you ok Roman?" His brother asked, looking concerned. "I can practically hear the cogs turning in your mind."

  
  


_ "IthinkI'minlovewithyouIhopethatsok!" _

  
  


Roman mentally slowly clapped his hands.  _ Yes well done Roman, brilliantly handled, smooth and delicate just as planned.  _

  
  


Remus paused, replaying what his brother said in slow motion. Surely he didn't hear what he thought he heard, surely after all this time his feelings weren't reciprocated, right?

  
  


Roman took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he already said it, no going back now.

"I-I said that I - well I'm - umm… I think - no I know - I'm in love with you, and I hope that's ok." He refused to open his eyes.

  
  


" _ Hope that's ok?"  _ Remus said incredulously.

  
  


_ Oh boy here we go.  _ Roman couldn't help but think bitterly. He knew he'd be rejected but he had hoped it wouldn't hurt him as much as it already was.

  
  


_ "Of course it's ok!"  _ Remus exclaimed, a big grin spreading across his face. Oh how long had he been hoping that his feelings weren't just one sided? How long had he been craving the urge to hold Roman, but not as a brother but his lover?

  
  


"I know you probably hate me but - wait, what? Really?" Roman had been prepared to plead and beg to not lose his brother, but apparently he didn't need to.

  
  


Remus kept a hold of the hand he had been working on, reaching up with his other to cup Roman's cheek, thumb gently stroking over the smooth soft skin.

  
  


"Oh Ro, you have no idea how long I've been waiting, hoping, that you also feel the same. I've loved you for years, I just didn't know what to say or how to say it. I just thought I was crazy and that there was no way you would ever feel the same." Remus said, his voice quiet and soft, as if afraid to speak any louder would ruin the moment.

  
  


"I had no idea." Roman whispered.

  
  


Remus scoffed, smiling fondly at the younger teen. "Surely you noticed how I practically chased away any and all love interests?"

  
  


Roman just shrugged, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Honestly I just thought you were being over protective, plus I was never interested in them… I had no idea it was fueled by jealousy though." Roman added, the smile turning coy.

  
  


Roman made to move his hand, the one still being held, only for Remus to lean back and start tutting at him. "No no no! No ruining my artwork."

  
  


Roman laughed but Remus did have a point. 

His brother was the best artist around, whether it be with a paint brush or nail brush, the man just had talent, and Roman would be damned if he ruined it. The red, black and silver design was simple yet impressive, especially with how neat the lines were. 

  
  


"Amazing work as always Ree."

  
  


Remus grinned at him. "Only the best for you my dearest~"

  
  


And if that just didn't make him swoon.

  
  


With the hand that was free he pulled he reached out to pull his brother close to him.

  
  


"I love you." He said with a smile, voice confident and full of love.

  
  


"I love you too." His brother replied, smiling his own smile, eyes filled with the love he felt for his brother.

  
  


Their first kiss was so soft and sweet. Though there would be more to come as they both got comfortable and explored each other, but for now it remained soft and chaste, just enjoying the moment before going back to doing their nails.

  
  


They still wanted to look good after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was fluffy~


End file.
